Driven
by Jess J
Summary: What was she like?" "Come in and sit, for that is a question that can not be answered simply and do her any justice," Lucian said softly, still staring at the pendant while Raze nodded.


Author's note: It has been so long since I wrote something with Lucian/Sonja, and I this really made me realize how much I love writing them. So perhaps I will update Covenant soon, but for now, here is this ficlet written by request. And as for what Sonja laughed at, well, that will be explained in Covenant.

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue. Savvy?

8888888888888888888888888

****

DRIVEN

"What was she like?"

Lucian looked up from the small pendant in his hands to face Raze. The large lycan stood in the doorway of the dark room, lit only by the moonlight, his expression curious and as empathetic as the other male could be.

"What was she like," Lucian repeated, looking back down at the pendant. His fingers gently caressed it as he recalled moments when her fingertips had caressed him. He remembered how she laughed and made his soul lift up, how she kissed him and made his body melt. He thought of when she would cry out his name as he whispered in her ear while their bodies danced an ancient dance.

"Come in and sit, for that is a question that can not be answered simply and do her any justice," Lucian said softly, still staring at the pendant while Raze nodded and entered, sitting in one of the chairs.

"She was pale as the moon, and as beautiful. She glowed brighter than it, and she was cool to the touch," Lucian started, his voice a whisper, reverent as though talking of something too holy to be talked of with any casualness.

Raze listened with silence, his demeanor calm and interested. He had never known a mate yet, and there was of course a curiosity in his mind. He knew it was a sensitive subject with Lucian, but the alpha male seemed to not mind recalling his long dead mate.

Lucian looked up at him briefly, smiling softly. "She was never cold. She was a pleasant cool, and sometimes she could even feel warm," he told Raze. "I think it was perhaps from my body heat, and from being around our kind so often."

And she had been around them quite often. Her kind, gentle nature and sweet face surrounded by slaves and heat and a life and wolf.

He had warmed her with his body so many times, lying on top of her, thrusting inside her, warming her and filling her with as much pleasure as he could give. He had held her, wrapped his arms around her possessively as he slept. He had kissed her and breathed into her, groaned into her mouth, filling her with life and warmth.

"When she laughed, no matter what, you could not help but smile, her laugh was infectious."

888

"I did not find it funny, Sonja," Lucian said with slight indignation, trying to muster a glare as his beloved mate giggled, clutching her sides as she fell back on the bed. But he had no willpower and could not keep a stern face when she laughed so joyfully, and soon he was laughing as well.

He reached over, grabbing her still giggling form and pulled her up to him, holding her as they both laughed. After a few moments, the laughing finally died down, though they were both grinning widely at each other.

"I still cannot believe you actually fell for that," Sonja said as she kissed his temple lovingly. "But then, I probably would have at that age as well," she added. She reached up with one hand, stroking the side of his face tenderly, a soft smile on her pale lips.

Lucian smiled back, then gave in to the urge that always arose in him when he glanced at those lips. Kissing her deeply, Lucian pulled her even closer so that their bodies were pressed tightly together, his tongue sliding into her mouth and caressing her own.

Sonja moaned into his mouth, spurring him on, his fingers softly stroking the flesh of her back. She ran her hands through his hair, her fingers entangling in it, her own tongue brushing against his in reply. Her skin was cool and soft and flawless, her whole body a work of art and nature and heaven in Lucian's eyes, and he once again felt the desire to explore and pleasure every inch of it.

"I love you," Lucian whispered as he pulled away, panting softly. He smiled when she kept her eyes closed for a few moments after he broke the kiss, her lips part ever so slightly as she panted as well.

Finally Sonja opened her eyes, smiling back at him. "I love you as well," she replied, stroking his shoulders. "Now make love to me, I want to feel warm again," she demanded playfully.

"Your wish is my command," Lucian said cheekily and kissed her again, both of them falling back on the bed.

888

Lucian looked down at the pendant, his fingers suddenly closing around it protectively as he clenched his eyes shut. "But when she cried," he whispered, barely audible. "Every part of me broke from the agony it caused."

888

Lucian refused to cry out as the silver lashed into his skin and flesh, burning the muscles of his back. He bit his lip and gripped his chains firmly. He would not let them break him. He would take their punishment, he would take their death.

Then he looked up at her. He saw the tears streaming down her face as she started to weep silently, watching with helpless despair. She was struggling against her bonds slightly, and he could see blood forming around the edges of the shackles.

Her dress, oh her dress was in tatters and her delicate skin was bruised and filthy, her hair a mess, her body probably beaten.

Lucian roared, an inhuman sound, and he almost felt the Change take over, the wolf was so strong, so angry. But he couldn't, he did not have the moon's blessing yet, and his veins were filled with rage at that.

Soren brought the whip down harder when Lucian roared and struggled again, and the silver sliced more of Lucian's back, his flesh being torn to shreds, his skin being burned off and then cauterized from the fire the silver caused.

"Stop! Please!"

"No," Lucian cried out, trying to tell his beloved to keep silent. He feared she would be beaten again for speaking in his defense, and he could not bear to be the cause of more suffering for her. He then grunted in pain when the whip bit into him again, and he could feel himself breaking.

The sound of her cries and the sight of her fragile body tortured so ruthlessly broke him more than the pain, and he was in more agony from having to stay there, helpless even though he was only a few feet away, knowing the whole time it was his fault, he was the cause of her marks and pain.

And where was Viktor? Where was the father, master, Elder? Where was the Council? Why were they not in here, witnessing the torment their judgment was bringing?

Could they not stomach their own justice? Could Viktor not watch as his daughter suffered from orders he had given?

They were all cowards and monsters, vile beings that Lucian swore he would one day spit on as he killed them. They were stuck in the past and clinging to a false sense of purity. They could not accept change, they could not accept his kind, they could not accept anything that threatened their power.

"Please, Soren, stop this!" Sonja cried out pleadingly, her voice hoarse and shaky with sobs.

And then he broke, crying out in pain and sorrow and loathing and rage as the whipped came down even harder, as if his mate's pleas for his life were fueling Soren as he brought the whip down on Lucian's back. He howled as it came down again, and he saw Sonja struggle even more.

They had broken him. But not through the physical pain. No, they had done it in such a far more cruel way, vile and disgusting and full of cowardice and spite, striking at his heart and soul and being.

They had broken her, his beloved, her fragile body carrying his child that might have already been killed from the beatings.

He would make them pay for making her cry.

888

"I wish I could understand why she drives you," Raze said softly as Lucian kept silent for several minutes, lost in his haunting memories. He stood and started to walk out, deciding it best to leave Lucian alone and to drop the subject. Better to let him dwell with his memories silently, than to make him force the words out.

"No, my friend," Lucian whispered once Raze had left. "Trust me, no creature should ever be able to understand why she drives me."


End file.
